Meta Knight
Summary Meta Knight is an enigmatic fighter with a mask who appears as a consistent rival to Kirby throughout the series. His origins are shrouded in mystery as are his motives, appearing as an impediment in Kirby's progress in some games but serving as a steadfast ally in others. What has remained constant is his deadly skill with a blade along with a tendency to flee when his mask is broken, revealing a face, not unlike Kirby's. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Meta Knight Origin: Kirby's Adventure Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years (From the Anime) Classification: Star Warrior, referred to as a puffball, The Lone Swordsman, Scourge of Darkness Powers and Abilities: By himself= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Vehicular Mastery, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Longevity, Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (Mid. Like all Star Allies, he can quickly recover from being crushed flat, as well as having no notable damage after fighting Flamberge, who can impale and trap many foes at once like a shish-kebab using a sword covered in fire, before tossing them as projectiles surrounded by fire. Recovered off-screen from being turned into a cyborg and defeated in battle in a brief period of time), Toon Force, Enhanced Senses (Able to travel in dark territories), Can turn into a small ball of intangible energy, Can harm intangible beings and souls, Flight, Teleportation, Empathic Manipulation & Morality Manipulation via Friend Hearts (Can turn enemies into allies. Able to overwrite Void Termina's effects on allies; scales to his multi-galactic potency), Healing & Purification (Scaling from Kirby, who used Friend Hearts to heal and purify the Three Mage-Sisters and Corrupt Hyness. Can "revive" defeated allies, who are merely unconscious), Power Bestowal (Turning enemies into allies via Friend Hearts gives them that exact same power), Cloth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Blasts, Healing via Heal, Statistics Amplification (Speed Augmentation via Meta Quick & Heal), Summoning (Via Knight Call & Meta Knightmares. His sword, Galaxia, can fight on its own, summoning meteors to attack), Duplication, Attack Reflection (Deflected 3 energy balls from Magolor), Invulnerability via Tornado Attack, Homing Attack (As showed in Epic Yarn), Able to combine powers with allies to enhance elemental attacks (Also gaining access to Ice Manipulation and Water Manipulation), violin dexterity (Shown in official art), Resistance to Spatial Manipulation (Able to survive spatial attacks from Magolor and Galacta Knight), Reality Warping, Magic, Transmutation (While he has been transmuted several times, he always kept his consciousness and at least his basic functions such as the use of his sword. He can also avoid being spit as a star by Kirby), Existence Erasure (Can get hit by Drawcia's deletion wave and survive), Mind Control (Unaffected by Magolor controlling the inhabitants of Another Dimension), Gravity and Radiation Manipulation (Withstood black holes several times), Empathic Manipulation & Morality Manipulation (Became unaffected by the presence of the individual Dark Hearts after having similar powers bestowed to him), heat and cold (Unaffected by the temperatures of Blizzno Moon and Star Lavadom) |-|Optional Equipment= As before, Fire Manipulation (With Superspicy Curry Boost Orb), Healing (With various food items, Maxim Tomato, Maxim Tomato Boost Orb & health Power-Up Hearts, which heals all vitality), Statistics Amplification (With Invincible Candy, Boost Orbs and Power-Up Hearts, which increase strength, health or speed of all allies at once), Summoning (Can summon Helpers by directly throwing Friend Hearts to Copy Essences. Can summon a Dream Friend using the Dream Rod), Invulnerability (With Invincible Candy & Metal Boost Orb), Homing Attack (With Star Allies Sparkler), Explosion Manipulation (With Balloon Bomb & Cracker), Forcefield Creation (With Prism Shield), Invisibility (With Invisibility Stone & Invisibility Boost Orb), Intangibility (With Invisibility Stone), Universal & Dimensional Travel (Via Warp Star), Enhanced Thievery (With Cashgrabber Boost Orb; Increases the number of things he can steal from enemies), Limited Automatic Mobility (With Deflector Boost Orb), Berserk Mode (With Berserk Boost Orb) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Fought evenly and lost against Kirby multiple times. Surpassed and defeated many Kirby clones during Dedede's Cake Royale tournament, which consisted mostly of physical confrontations, Meta Knight saw them as pathetic despite other descriptions placing them as equal or superior to Kirby. Able to beat Drawcia with the player's assistance, who turned massive portions of space into paint. Able to beat Galacta Knight, the "strongest/greatest warrior in the galaxy", placing the latter above Dark Nebula and Star Dream. Along with Kirby, King Dedede and Bandana Waddle, defeated Magolor with the Master Crown. Defeated several, and is a little more than a dozen times superior to the Sphere Doomers. Boost Orbs & Power-Up Hearts effectively increase Meta Knight's destructive power even further), able to negate durability with his Tornado Attack, Tornado Slash, Mach Tornado and Galaxia Darkness techniques, as well as with Friend Hearts Speed: Massively FTL+ (Keep up with Kirby numerous times, usually portrayed as faster than him, able to keep up with Void Termina. His flight and reactions keep up with the Warp Star and other comparable vehicles during Air Ride, [https://youtu.be/Xx_Rx3Yl4ww?t=11 and in Return to Dreamland's opening]. Able to quickly react to obstacles while flying and keep up with those who can react, dodge, keep up and clash with him while flying. Able to fly from a planetoid near NOVA's summon point, which is in the galaxy's end, back to Popstar, which is at the edge of the universe, in seconds. Shown flying at faster than light speeds several times. Repeatedly outran waves that were consuming interstellar parts of Another Dimension, which were moving fast enough to get pass stars and at least one nebulae in the background, as well as keeping with the Lor Starcutter and Landia. Along with the other Star Allies he was able to chase and keep up with the dark Jamba Heart pieces several times, which were suddenly scattered across the universe. Able to move even faster via Meta Quick, Heal or with Invincible Candy, Boost Orbs & Power-Up Hearts for a limited amount of time) Lifting Strength: Likely Class Y (Comparable to Kirby, who defeated and is vastly superior to Star Dream in its NOVA Form) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class (Traded blows with Kirby) Durability: Multi-Solar System level (Can tank blows from Kirby and survives fights against him with only a broken mask to show for it. Can endure attacks from the likes of Drawcia, Galacta Knight, Master Crown Magolor and Void Termina) Stamina: Very high. Consistently fights foes as powerful as Kirby for prolonged periods. Managed to defeat President Haltmann, Sectonia Clone, Dark Matter Clone, and Galacta Knight in a gauntlet style fight Range: Standard melee range with his sword, Interstellar with projectiles and shockwaves Standard Equipment: His sword Galaxia, his Dimensional Cape, which allows him to teleport and cover the area with darkness. Can optionally use or has momentarily used the following things: Items such as Balloon Bomb, Cracker, Prism Shield, Invisibility Stone, Warp Star, Maxim Tomato, Boost Orbs, the Blaze Wheelie or a miniature Heavy Lobster (Kirby Battle Royale), Dream Rod, Friend Star, Star Allies Sparkler and Power-Up Hearts. Occasionally his warship the Halberd Intelligence: Genius. Built the Halberd, a futuristic ship with enough power to harm Kirby and a speed possibly superior to him. Meta Knight is a swordsman of the highest caliber, deftly swinging Galaxia in a flurry of slashes, giving no quarter to even the strongest of foes. He's able to contend with, and defeat, opponents as experienced as Hyness and Void Termina. He is able to consistently match Kirby in close combat, even after the latter bests foes as powerful as Magolor and Claycia. He also incorporates some throws into his arsenal, picking up foes and tossing them into the ground. He is also a capable leader, having the utmost respect and loyalty of his army of Meta-Knights/Meta Knightmares Weaknesses: Meta Knight prefers chivalrous combat, often refusing to fight his foe if they have no means of fighting back such as a sword. He flees when his mask breaks for unknown reasons. He sometimes seems to need to defeat or at least clobber his foes for a time before using his special abilities. Many of his powers require him to use his sword 'Notable Attacks/Techniques:' |-|Galaxia= Kirby_Super_Star_Ultra-Meta_Knight's_Tornado_Attack.gif|Tornado Attack Kirby_Super_Star_Ultra-Meta_Knight's_Tornado_Slash.gif|Tornado Slash Kirby_Super_Star_Ultra-Meta_Knightmare_Ultra-Knight_Call.gif|Knight Call Kirby_Super_Star_Ultra-Meta_Knightmare_Ultra-Heal.gif|Heal Kirby_Super_Star_Ultra-Meta_Knightmare_Ultra-Meta_Quick.gif|Meta Quick Kirby_Super_Star_Ultra-Meta_Knightmare_Ultra-Mach_Tornado.gif|Mach Tornado (Super Star Ultra) Super_Smash_Bros._Brawl-Meta_Knight's_Mach_Tornado.gif|Mach Tornado (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Kirby Star Allies-Meta Knight's Galactic Counter.gif|Galactic Counter *'Knight Call:' Meta Knight summons a Blade or Sword Knight to aid him in battle. *'Meta Quick:' Meta Knight increases his speed. The effects are shared if he has a Knight summon. *'Sword Beam:' When at full health, Meta Knight is capable of slashing a sword beam, which is able to damage nearby enemies. The beam can be slashed almost as wide as the battlefield. *'Sky Knight Sword': When Meat Knight holds up his sword and then slashes it, he shoots a curved energy beam. This is similar to slashing Sword Beams, except the distance it makes isn't as wide, he's capable of slashing this beam at anytime he wants and it does more damage than an ordinary Sword Beam. *'Heal:' Meta Knight replenishes his health and stamina entirely, it also increases his speed momentarily. The effects are shared if he has a Knight summoned. *'Mach Tornado:' Meta Knight creates 2 powerful tornadoes in his immediate vicinity, heavily damaging all who are caught within. In some cases this tornado is localized around Meta Knight, simultaneously damaging foes and protecting him from attack. Can ignore Galacta Knight's guard and should be comparable to his other tornado attacks. *'Tornado Attack (トルネイドアタック)': Meta Knight makes a massive jump, turns into a tornado and slowly descends trying to reach his opponents if he gets them the attack will ignore any guard, if he fails Meta Knight will be momentarily exposed. *'Tornado Slash (竜巻斬り)': Meta Knight creates 1 tornado with his sword which is impossible to block. *'Galaxia Darkness:' Meta Knight swings his cape at his opponent, paralyzing them and covering the surrounding area in pitch-black darkness should it connect. After a few seconds, the target(s) caught by the cape is sent flying by an immensely powerful slash while other foes are merely damaged by a far more minor attack. Ignores Galacta Knight's guard, its version in Super Smash Bros. also ignores guards. *'Meta Knightmares': Meta Knight summons members of the Meta-Knights/Meta Knightmares for a devastating full-screen attack, the knights disappear after this. Currently his most powerful attack. *'Duplication:' Meta Knight uses his sword to create 4 clones of himself with low durability and identical strength. The duplicates eventually disappear. *'Drill Rush:' Meta Knight drills into the target with Galaxia. *'Shuttle Loop:' Meta Knight uppercuts with his sword, travels in a loop and glides. *'Meta Multithrust:' Meta Knight swiftly jabs the target multiple times. *'Galactic Counter:' Meta Knight holds Galaxia in front of him in an identical pose to his guard. If hit by an attack, he will back up to avoid it, then rush forward and slash. *'Meta Spin Slash:' Meta Knight winds back his sword while charging, then twirls rapidly with it outstretched, hitting enemies to both sides in a close range. |-|Otherwise= *'Dimensional Cape:' Meta Knight wraps himself in his cape to teleport away. This is done both to avoid damage and to deliberate a surprise attack right after teleporting. After being defeated in a duel, Meta Knight will usually teleport in this way to escape, he has even come back to confront his opponent mere minutes after doing this, without any sign of fatigue. **'Dimensional Strike:' Meta Knight charges up Galaxia with energy, his wings transformed into his cape, and then he disappears before reappearing, performing the Meta Spin Slash. Meta Knight can move while charging, and positioning while disappearing. *'Friend Heart:' Obtained in Kirby Star Allies, Meta Knight generates a Friend Heart which is then quickly thrown to his objective. Upon contact, the Friend Heart will generate a major change in the empathy of the being affected to the point of making him change his morality towards being an ally to Meta Knight. The Friend Hearts can also be used to make feel an objective extremely happy, always making them have a deep appreciation for Meta Knight & other allies. It can also generate clothes in others and will always bestow them the ability to create Friend Hearts with all previous characteristics. Has shown to work on robots, heal and purify others, work without making direct contact to others' bodies as well as affect more than one being at a time. *'Space Jump:' A technique most Kirby characters have, Meta Knight transforms into a small ball of energy which turns out to be intangible, he uses this power to mobilize himself or regroup with mates faster. *'Team Attack:' Meta Knight and a partner fire an energy beam together. Given that the partner can be another Meta Knight, this is a power he can do on his own. Optional Equipment |-|Maxim Tomato=Heals all of his health when eaten. |-|Various Food Items=Heal varying amounts of his health. |-|Boost Orbs=Gives Meta Knight extra powers constantly or when activated: *Super Charge: Widens charge-attack range and raises attack strength by 20% for 15 seconds when activated. *Small Speed Boost: Increases movement speed by 10% constantly. *Big Speed Boost: Increases movement speed by 50% for 15 seconds when activated. *Quick Charge: Halves charging time for 15 seconds when activated. *Maxim Tomato: Recovers all health when activated. *Metal: When activated it protects Meta Knight for 10 seconds, but he's heavier and less mobile. *Small Attack Boost: Increases attack strength by 10% constantly. *Big Attack Boost: Increases attack strength by 40% for 15 seconds when activated. *Quick Revive: Decreases the amount of time it take to recover constantly. *Life Up: Raises maximum health by 40% constantly. *Power Throw: Improves throwing ability constantly. *Invisibility: Makes Meta Knight transparent for 15 seconds when activated. *Mega Blast: Will send foes Meta Knight attacks flying farther constantly. *Cashgrabber: Raises the number of things you an steal from foes by 50% constantly. *Deflector: Brushes off attacks automatically for 60 seconds when activated. *Superspicy Curry: Lets Meta Knight blow flames for 10 seconds when activated. *Berserk: Raises attack strength by 40% and mobility by 50%, but slowly drains health when activated. |-|Balloon Bomb=It starts growing in size after being picked up, and explodes by itself if held for too long. |-|Cracker=When held, it fires arcing shots automatically to a fixed distance ahead of the carrier for as long as it lasts. |-|Invincible Candy=When collected, Meta Knight becomes invincible for a short time, and almost any enemy he touches will be instantly defeated, or at least damaged. |-|Invisibility Stone=The character holding it cannot fly or float with it. As long as it is being held, its carrier is both invisible and intangible. The Invisibility Stone will respawn in its original place if destroyed. It only lasts for a limited time, and flashes red when it is close to expiring. |-|Blaze Wheelie=A vehicle that Meta Knight can use, its charge attack is a powerful dash attack. |-|Miniature Heavy Lobster=Called "Lobster Tank" by fans. Another vehicle that he can use, its charge attack is a powerful electro shock that comes from its mouth area. |-|Dream Rod=When picked up and used Meta Knight summons one of the following Dream Friends to assist him *Bandana Waddle Dee *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Rick & Kine & Coo *Marx *Gooey *Adeleine & Ribbon *Dark Meta Knight *Daroach *Magolor *Taranza *Susie *The Three Mage-Sisters |-|Star Allies Sparkler= The Final Weapon in Star Allies, used to take out Void Termina. The Star Allies Sparkler fires projectiles from the tip, fly around quickly and efficiently, and spin counterclockwise to avoid all damage on a relative scale (Sparkler Turn). Kirby canonically took the lead in the center of the Sparkler while his friends rode in the tail, but the leader can be rotated to imbue the shots with a different element depending on the leader (the technique is called Rider Switch). The Sparkler can fire different homing projectiles with varying power depending on charge time. An uncharged shot is called the Sparkler Comet, and it fires a star shaped projectile. A charged shot is called the Sparkler Starshot, and it fires a projectile shaped like two intertwining stars. The strongest attack is called Team Star Allies!, which, if everyone who's riding charges together and releases at the same time, fires a giant laser at the opponent. [https://youtu.be/9aS-xmfi0uY?t=953 Meta Knight uses this item on his own when used in The Ultimate Choice of Star Allies]. |-|Power-Up Hearts=Used to increase his statistics. The effects are shared with allies. *Speed Power-Up Hearts: Increases speed. *Health Power-Up Hearts: Increases & heals all health. *Attack Power-Up Hearts: Increases attack potency. *All Power-Up Hearts: Gives all previous effects at once. Gallery SSBWiiU-MK's_Galaxia_Darkness.png|Galaxia Darkness as it appears in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Others Notable Victories: King Dedede (Kirby) King Dedede's profile (Note: speed was equalized, both had standard equipment) Luigi (Super Mario Bros) Luigi's profile (Note: speed was equalized, Lugi was at 3-C, Meta Knight had a Maxim Tomato, and Luigi had Poltergust and a mushroom) Notable Losses: Kirito (Sword Art Online) Kirito's Profile (Speed was equalized, both were bloodlusted, 4-A keys were used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Honorable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Kirby Category:Antiheroes Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Male Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Healers Category:Knights Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Speedsters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Summoners Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Berserkers Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Leaders Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Morality Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 4